Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Abstract The Genomics and Bioinformatics Module provides investigators comprehensive next generation sequencing (NextGen) and single cell genomics services for their projects; our services include experimental design, library construction, sequencing production, data analysis, distribution, and storage. Genome biology is one of the most powerful approaches studying complex diseases such as cancer as it enables researchers to gain a complete and global view of the genome. The invention of NextGen sequencing technologies further accelerates the advancement of genome biology by increasing the speed, capacity, and accuracy of DNA sequencing. NextGen sequencing has revolutionized the world of molecular biology, genetics, and genomics by enabling a broad range of applications: mutation detection, gene expression, epigenomics, etc. As an established NextGen sequencing core, we have collaborated with many vision research groups and have obtained excellent results in various types of experiments, such as ChIP-Seq, RNA-Seq, and mutation detections. In addition to these standard experiments, we will work closely with individual groups to develop customized solutions. With extensive experiences in molecular biology, genomics, computation biology, and a strong support from the Human Genome Sequencing Center (HGSC) and Baylor College of Medicine (BCM), the Genomic Core is at a strong position to facilitate the integration of the diverse groups at BCM and bring cutting edge NextGen and single cell genomics technologies to each group at low cost. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page